


Take Me

by Anonymous



Category: The Fall of the House of Usher - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Incest, M/M, Sexual Abuse, based on the Gip Hoppe version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roderick Usher has spent his entire life in the shadow of his grandfather's ghost, and he's been utterly convinced of his worthlessness.It's difficult to believe in anything else.
Relationships: Ed Allen/Roderick Usher, Manfredo Usher/Roderick Usher, Narrator/Roderick Usher
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [JuliannaRosenburgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Manfredo Usher's Magnificent Harem || (( FoTHoU ))](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220835) by [NorthEastonWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthEastonWest/pseuds/NorthEastonWest). 



"Look at you. Piece of shit. This is all your fault."

Roderick's eyes are closed. He leans into the piano. His hands are shaking but he plays on.

"Disgusting. Fucking faggot. You can screw him but god forbid you fuck a woman. No, that might actually further the family. Nobody's gonna make Roderick do something good for his family! No sir!"

He stumbles over the music, plays a sharp instead of a natural. It's natural. It's E natural. He is--he might be--crying.

"Rut like a pig in heat when you want to, but only if it's gonna fuck over the family. You're a fucking animal."

He's lost his place. Holds the chord. Two Bs, an octave apart. Hard to read the music through the tears.

"What, you have a better excuse? Let's hear it. Come on, fag, let's hear your big plan."

Cold dead hands touch him where his slumped shoulders meet his neck and he flinches. Sobbing now. His fingers falter on the keys and the piano falls into silence.

"What, you can touch him but you can't touch your own grandad? Figures. How 'bout dear old daddy? Must have some unfinished business with daddy, or else how'd you end up like this? Unless you've always been garbage."

Jerome comes from the painting above the stairs, gurgling mournfully, and Roderick's posture caves even more. His elbows rest on the keys and the piano shouts, so loudly that it drowns out his sobs.

"Come here, Jerome. Your boy has something he wants to say to you." Manfredo takes his son by the shoulders and drags him to the piano. "Go on, Roddy. Tell him what a nasty little slut you are. Or did you want to tell mommy instead?"

Roderick rocks back and forth on the bench. His face and tears are buried in his hands.

"I can call her out here. It won't be hard."

Jerome gurgles questioningly.

"Well?" Manfredo gives the piano bench a hard shake. "Aren't you going to answer your father? Aren't you gonna tell him how it felt to take it up the..."

"Roderick?"

A new hand touches him and he sobs, sliding down the piano bench, eyes turning to the ghosts of his forefathers, but the hand on him is living and the face that looks back is washed in worry and concern.

"Are you hurt?" Ed asks. His fingers brush Roderick's neck and move up to run through his hair. "Roderick?"

Roderick slumps against the piano. His frail body is wracked with sobs that take him by the throat.

"Roderick!" Ed takes him by the arms and gives him a desperate shake. "Please, what's wrong?"

"Take me." Roderick's fingers pull and pluck at Ed's clothes, useless yet desperate. "Ed, please, please take me."

"Take... take you where?" The question is redundant. Roderick fumbles with the buttons on Ed's pants with his cold stiff fingers and Ed takes both hands in his and lowers them sharply to Roderick's lap. "I... here?"

Roderick leans forward, rubs dry, chapped lips against Ed's face. His friend shivers but pulls away.

"No. No! You're ill. I can't--I would hurt you, and you're in no condition..."

Though his body is gone Manfredo pronounces, "Whore."

"You're freezing. Let me take you to bed."

"Whore!" Manfredo screams. "Pervert! Unnatural, disgusting..."

"Please," Roderick moans.

Ed does not speak. He scoops Roderick into his arms as a groom would lift a bride and carries him to the stairs, up them and beyond, to Roderick's chambers. The bedclothes are still mussed. There are clothes and dressing gowns strewn around. Ed lays him gently in the center of the bed and tucks the blanket and quilt around Roderick's body, and then he lies down beside his lover and kisses the tears as they fall. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm here." For a moment he allows their foreheads to touch. "You're so beautiful, Roderick."

"And you believe him," Manfredo says, his voice burning with disgust.

"I'm not." Beneath the covers Roderick writhes.

"Hey. Hey!" Ed catches his face in his hands and waits for Roderick's rheumy eyes to meet his. "Yes, you are." When Roderick closes his eyes he leans in and places a soft kiss on each swollen lid. "Roderick Usher, you are beautiful."

"He says the same to Madeline." Manfredo's voice comes near their heads and Roderick's eyes open, looking, searching, for the source. "At least he's man enough to fuck her."

Ed gently turns Roderick's head back toward him. His thumb strokes Roderick's damp temple.

"Ain't that what you wanted? To screw your sister? And that wasn't enough perversion for you. No, you had to--"

"Please," Roderick screams pressing his hands to his ears.

"Dr. Dumas," Ed cries, turning his face to the door. "Doctor!"

Manfredo says nothing, is nothing, but jams the coldest, darkest part of himself down Roderick's throat.

As the slick tightness fills his airway Roderick gags and struggles. The heel of one hand strikes the bridge of Ed's nose and he recoils, his hands pulling away, giving Roderick room to rock backwards into the too-soft mattress.

"Roderick," Ed pleads. He slides to the floor beside the bed and yanks open the bedside table door. "I don't know what to do to help you!" He searches--finds what he is looking for: a burnt-orange bottle half-filled with a thick syrupy liquid. He paws at the cap--tamper-proof, and anxiety-proof--until it comes away in his hand, and then he forces it to Roderick's lips. The liquid sedative runs down his throat, through Manfredo's hate, into Roderick's spasming body.

"Miserable cocksucker," Manfredo snarls, but he pulls back out. Roderick retches as he does so, spilling the last of the sedative down his cheek, and Ed wipes it away with a discarded nightshirt.

"Please," Roderick begs.

"I'm here," Ed whispers soothingly. "I'm with you." As the minutes pass and Roderick goes still he retakes his place at his side. One arm comes under his head, cradling it gently. "Tell me what you need from me."

Roderick's eyes search his face. "T... Take me," he stammers.

Ed winces and turns his gaze away. "As much as I'd like to, I don't think that's what you need right now." He pulls Roderick's head into the crook of his neck and holds him.

Roderick weeps and weeps. "Ed?" His voice is thick under the weight of the the sedative.

"Yes. Roderick? What can I do?"

"Take..." Though his vision is growing dark he can still feel Ed tense and he shakes his head. "Take me away from here?"

Ed's shoulders slacken. "Whatever you want."

"And Madeline..."

"She can come too. We'll make an adventure of it."

Roderick's voice wears thin, frays at the edges. "Promise?"

"I promise. Once you're sleeping I'll tell her. I'll take you wherever you want. You don't have to stay here any more."

Manfredo leans in and whispers into Roderick's ear, "You think he can save you? You can't run from me, boy. I'm in your blood."

"Ed?" Roderick sobs. He stirs as one last breath of anxiety surfaces.

"I'm here," Ed whispers, and his breath is warm in Roderick's ear. "You're okay. I'm here."

He is. Roderick holds onto him.

"He won't save you. Why should he? You're just a disgusting animal."

Ed's breath is on his ear, and Roderick holds onto him.

"God himself can't change what you are."

Ed's warm broad hand lies flat against his back, and Roderick holds onto him.

"You want to fix this? Tell him to get lost. Tell him to get out of my--out of your--house."

Ed's heartbeat pounds in his ear, and Roderick holds onto him.

"Tell him you don't need him. All you need is me, you hear me?"

Ed's there with him, and Roderick holds onto him.

Manfredo speaks but the words don't come.

Ed is with him, and Roderick sleeps.


End file.
